


A Christmas with you.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: After years of not having their whole family with them for Christmas, Hank and Antonio finally get the spend Christmas day with everyone they love.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight
Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Christmas with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can technically be read as a follow on from my previous one in the series, showing Hank and Antonio's Christmas while that it happening but you don't have to read the other one to understand any of what goes on in this fic.

Antonio had been looking forward to this year’s Christmas more than he had in years.

That’s not to say that the last few Christmases had been bad, because they hadn’t, far from it actually. Four years ago he had the excitement of a baby coming in less than a year. And the last three years had been filled with the joy of having both his son and Hank there with him.

But this year, this year was different. This year Laura has finally let him have his eldest kids with him, so for the first time in six years he was actually going to have Diageo and Eva with him. This year Justin had also been able to come down to Chicago with Daniel.

This Christmas was going to be the first one in years where Antonio had his whole family with him. And he was incredibly excited for it.

So when his son woke him up at an ungodly hour he didn’t even care, that was a lie at first he was pretty annoyed but after only a few minutes he pulled his son in for a hug and held back a laugh as his husband made a few annoyed grunts from being woken up.

“It’s a little early kid.” Hank's gruff voice could be heard even though the man currently had his head buried in a pillow.

“It’s Christmas daddy.” Issac pointed out from where he was lying between his dads with his head resting on Antonio’s chest. “Loud to get up early on Christmas.”

“You are.” Antonio agreed with a small nod rubbing his hand up and down his sons back. “But why don’t we lay in bed for a little while longer, no one else is up yet.”

“But Santa came.” Isaac argued a small pout forming on his lips, and Antonio couldn’t help but smile at the way his son pronounced his T’s.

“I know he did. But this year Daniel, Diageo and Eva are all here for Christmas and none of them are up yet.” Antonio explained slowly hoping that his son would understand what he was saying. “You know when we get up and daddy hasn't and we have to be really quiet so he can sleep in. We need to do that this morning for everyone else.”

“How long?”

“Not longer buddy. I promise that.” Antonio knew that it wouldn’t be much longer till his grandson was awake, and even after four years of dating Hank and two years of being married to him it still felt more than a little weird to refer to Daniel as his grandson, it was weird to call anyone his grandchild. “Then we can open our presents with everyone there.”

Isaac nodded as he let himself get even more comfortable and for a second Antonio actúela throughout his son might have gone back to sleep his son seat up and asked, “Daddy awake.”

“Daddy’s awake.” Hank’s voice confirmed his voice sounding more gruff than it normally did.

“Can we get up now?” Issac asked his pout growing even bigger. “Presents?”

Hank was just about to tell his son that it was still a little too early when the sound of footsteps and his grandson talking reached his ears. “We can get up now buddy.”

“Yaay.” Issac smiled as he pushed himself into a sitting position.”Presents.”

“Come on Buddy.” Antonio smiled as he pushed himself up from the bed and reached down to pick the three year old boy up. “Let’s go and see who else is up then.”

“Daddy coming?” Issac asked Hank over his father’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute buddy.” Hank promised as he pushed himself into a sitting position, giving himself the couple minutes he knew it would take for Daniel to realise that Issac was awake before he had to actually get up.

Hank didn’t get as long as he would have liked before the sounds of his grandson and son happily exclaiming how Santa had come, and he pushed himself up from the bed walking downstairs to where the rest of his family was already waiting.

“Daddy presents.” Issac shouted as he ran over to Hank who reached down and scooped his son up with a small grunt, he swears that kid is bigger every single time he does that.

“Come on then, let’s get them open.” Hank told him walking over to sit next to Antonio on the sofa. “Why don’t you give everyone one of their presents.”

Issac nodded as Hank placed him down on the floor, running over to the pile of presents sitting beside their christmas tree and with the help of Diago handing everyone a present before taking one of his own and opening it as fast as he could.

It wasn't long before all of the kids had opened their presents and the four adults sat around the living room trying to keep themselves from falling asleep as their kids played with their presents.

“Diago, Eva.” Antonio said at around seven as he held his second cup of coffee in his hands, getting the attention of his eldest kids. “Your mum wants you to call her in about an hour. Don't forget.” Antonio didn't even want to think about the freak out that would come from his ex wife if the kids forgot to call her this morning.

“We won’t forget dad.” Diago promised with a small nod looking up from the new tablet he had gotten that morning.

“I’m surprised the two of you got up this early.” Antonio commented as he looked over at the clock. “I was sure I would have to wake you up so that you weren't late calling her.”

“It’s a little hard to stay asleep when there's two kids awake and happy because Santa came.” Diago pointed out looking back down at the tablet in his lap. “Does mum know you got me this?”

“You really think I could get you a tablet and your mother not know?” Antonio asked him, raising his eyebrows. “Can one of you help your brother get that toy open?” He asked, noticing that Issac was currently seat on the floor struggling to get into the box’s of one of his toys. “And Hank is going to make everyone some breakfast in a minute.”

Hank shock his head as Antonio gave him a pointed look that said there was no way of getting out of cooking breakfast. “I will be making breakfast once i’ve finished my coffee.”

“Don’t wait too long. I’m starving.” Antonio told him, letting himself lean against his husband a little as the pair watched their kids.

*********************************

“You know there’s a reason you're always the one cooking.” Antonio said as everyone sat around the table eating, pointing his fork in the direction of his husband.

“You should probably stop moaning about having to cook because one year someone else will cook for you and you won’t be able to brag about it for the rest of the year.” Justin agreed with his step-father. “And we all know how much you like that.”

Hank gave his son a bad look as he continued to eat his dinner, watching to make sure that his son was eating his own dinner just fine.

“Hank, your cooking is way better than dad’s is.” Eva told her step-father a small smirk on her face when Antonio made a noise of argument.

“You always loved my Christmas dinners.”

“I did, and I didn’t say they were bad.” Eva pointed out. “I just said Hank’s is better than yours.”

Antonio shook his head when Diago agreed with his sister, “I can’t believe my own kids are ganging up on me. Still have you though don’t I buddy?”

“Daddy.” Issac replied, making everyone around the table laugh.

“What time did your mum say she wanted you home?” Antonio asked his kids once everyone had finished eating not wanting to have to think about dropping his kids back with Laura but needing to know no matter how much he didn't want to.

“She wants us home by nine.” Diago told him from where he was seated in his chair, Issac sitting in his lap. Antonio couldn't help the small sigh of relief knowing that it was still hours before he had to say goodbye to his eldest.

“Lindsey said she might come by.” Hank said as he walked back into the dinning room, taking a seat next to his husband. “As we aren't able to make it there for Christmas.”

“That’s nice, tell her she needs to come by before nine if she wants to see any of the kids.” Antonio told him knowing that Daniel and Issac would both be asleep by the time he dropped Eva and Diago home. “Diago can you make sure he drinks some more water.”

Diago nodded as everyone went back to trying to digest the exuberant amount of food that had eaten that day.

***********************************************************

Antonio had a smile on his face as he got into bed beside Hank that night, Christmas day had been amazing, and by far the best one he had in awhile.

“Issac back asleep?” Hank asked looking up from the book he was reading.

“He is finally asleep.” Antonio confirmed with a small nod and a groan, his son having been extremely awkward to put to bed that night, the excitement making it too hard for him to be able to go to sleep. “Today was really nice.”

“It was.” Hank nodded as he marked his place in his book and put it down on the side, looking over his husband. “There was definitely too much food.”

“You didn't have to make that much.” Antonio pointed out with a laugh as he moved to lay down with his head on Hank’s chest. “You could have made less food, or you could have just eaten less food. That would have solved that problem.”

Hank shock his head as he reached over to flip the light off, “I saw you eating just as much food as I did.”

“I did but I didn't moan about it.” Antonio reached up to place a small kiss on his husband's lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Hank replied before both men let themselves fall into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
